1. Field of the Invention
In one embodiment, the method and system conveys information about a psychophysiological response to one or more choices presented to a user. The system employs a standard camera, such as a multi-purpose camera in a portable device.
2. Background of the Invention
Methods and devices for measuring responses to external stimuli are known in the art. Various earlier attempts include coupling a user to a direct biological measurement device, such as a wrist strap to measure heart rate while the user is exposed to particular stimuli. Other systems employ facial recognition to determine a response to a particular event, such as a video being shown concurrently as the facial responses are being recognized.
A need exists in the art for a non-cumbersome system to measure responses to choices and assist an end user in making choices.